CronoZeal?
by MarcusGraves
Summary: Janus and Crono linked? Hrm...
1. Don't Mind Me, Just Dropping In

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Chrono Trigger. I'm making no money off this. If you paid money for this, get your money back.

It had been 3 long years since the fall of Lavos.

Guardia and Porre were making peace, after a 10 month long conflict.

Crono and Princess Nadia had become married. Crono was now King, and busy to his eyeballs with peace talks and negotiations. Crono's mother is still searching for Crono's father, whom ran out on her years ago. No luck yet. That will change soon.

Lucca had opened up an orphanage, and already had 3 children in her care, funding recieved from Guardia's treasury.

Frog - oh, excuse me, Glenn - had reverted to human. It had taken a quest to locate a means of curing him, but in the end, it had succeeded. He returned to Guardia Castle, to continue as a knight of Guardia.

Ayla and Kino married. And Kino had hammered Ayla like a professional construction project. Ayla had just given birth to a fourth child, and it wouldn't be long before they went to work on yet another. Some even suspected that Kino had been tapping it before Lavos even came.

Robo returned to the 2300s, but no less than ½ a year had passed before he showed up on Lucca's doorstep, means of time travel unexplained. He was currently assisting Lucca in running the orphanage.

Melchior still sells weapons. Gaspar still mans his post at the End of Time. Balthasar is putting together a project known simply as 'Project Kid' with the military organizations of the 2300s.

But this story isn't about these people.

This story centers on Janus Zeal, later the Magus of the Mystics, of 600 A.D...and later still, the Prophet of 12,000 B.C.

For three years he's been looking for his sister, Schala Zeal, scouring the planet. She is not there. He doesn't know this. Yet. But a side-dalliance of his trips thru time is about to cause him - and the timeline - serious problems.

Janus came upon a cave, in the 12,000's B.C., shaking the snow and cold off his cape. He snarled, wiping snow from the top of his head. He'd come to the cave following rumors. Rumors of a 'Hole thru time'. He had 2 years prior mastered a form of magic to let him forcibly open the gates once more, for himself alone. But this particular one was not a great boon to Janus.

It was a Red Gate.

Lucca had been thru one of these. Research into them showed them to have unstable apertures. It was unknown what time a red gate would take you to. It was unknown if both sides of the gate would even remain functional for any decent time.

So, naturally, the Zealian warlock threw his caution to the wind, opened the gate, and stepped thru, not taking a look back. 12,000 BC did not contain his sister. Where-ever this gate went, he would search there now.

Unfortunatly for Janus, this particular gate opened almost 100 feet above Gina Turigga's house, circa 982 A.D., just past Midnight. Janus had just enough time to wince, as he crashed thru the roof, landing in the upstairs guest bedroom's bed. The door burst open, Miss Turigga bringing a lantern in. Upon seeing the wounded man in her home, she approached, frowning, looking at the hole in the roof, sighing, before replying lowly, "Well...at least you dropped in on a nice clear night, Mister."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. From Family to Family

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Chrono Trigger. I'm making no money off this. If you paid money for this, get your money back.

Janus woke up. He was in an unfamiliar house. He was in worlds of pain, not that the King of the Mystics would DARE make this known to anyone. Above him, he could hear the sounds of someone hammering boards over the gaping hole in the roof. He moved, slightly, grunting low to himself. Gina entered the room, carrying a basket full of medical supplies. Janus twitched, slightly, inquiring, "Who are you? What is this place? And What happened to me?"

Gina chuckles, slightly, and put the basket on the bed, taking salves and bandages out, beginning to work on Janus' wounds, as she took a seat on the stool beside the bed, and replied, "Well, I'm Gina Turigga, This is my home, and best I can figure, you fell thru my roof from high up. At least high up enough I had to call my neighbor to repair it. Who are you, and how'd you get up so high, anyhow?" Janus considered his options. The house looked Guardian in nature. Meaning that the name 'Magus' may or may not be known here. If it was, then it wouldn't be known well. 'The Prophet' wouldn't get his caretaker's trust, obviously. However, Zealians had access to time travel gates...so his proper name may not be good either. He thought, hard. The name Gina sounded somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place it. So, he decided to reverse his proper name, and go with that, until he knew he could trust her, "My name is Sunaj. Dunno how I fell thru the roof. ... Just out of wandering curiosity, could you give me the full date and time?"

Gina raised an eyebrow curiously, thinking to herself on this strange request. But, ultimately, she opted to answer the strange man, "Well, it's November 13, 982. Almost Dusk outside. You've been asleep for 4 days while I patched you up..." Magus nodded, slightly, and lie back, letting her treat his wounds, "...How fortunate I have such an attractive woman to nurse me back to health. What condition am I in...?" Gina blushed, slightly, at Magus' words, and smiled, sticking her toungue out (Which Janus found so incredibly HOT, damnit...but he couldn't let this girl distract his search, more than needed for him to heal!) and replied, "Well, you seem to have a broken left leg, Upper AND Lower; you also have a cracked rib, and a lump as big as a Roly where your head hit...You want anything to drink, Mister Sunaj?" Janus smiled, and nodded, slightly, "A Glass of ale might serve wonders to take my mind off the pain, ma'am..." Gina nodded, getting up, shuffling off, closing the bedroom door behind her, to fetch the ale, making sure to not let her charge see her continuing blush...

4 weeks later

Janus had finally healed of his wounds. He'd even spent a few days helping Gina's neighbor Taban patch the roof, and other odd-job repairs. He'd gathered his belongings, and had just had breakfast with Miss Turigga. He nodded to her, to wish her well, and made it to the door. Then he heard a most strange sound...

Sniffling..?

He turned, slightly, to see Miss Turigga crying, quickly trying to wipe her eyes, and cleared his throat, looking her over, "...What is amiss...? Something I said...?"

Gina shook her head, plastering a fake smile, "No, no...I'm ... just being stupid...again..."

Janus' eyes narrowed, slightly, "Not hardly. I've had stupid people working under me. You're not stupid. You patched me up when not many here might have. I cannot depart here owing you for that, with you crying over it."

Gina smiled, slightly, "It's just...well, when I moved out here, Sunaj...I was running from a bad situation, and ... well, I've been...well..." And here her voice lowered, almost to a whisper, "...lonely." She cleared her throat, "...I know you probably have a beautiful woman waiting for you...But... for one night...can we just... pretend? You're the only single person I've found to talk to around here...and nobody else will have me..."

Janus stood there, processing what he'd just heard. The girl was a nervous wreck. He could just leave her...let her do whatever she was going to do with herself. He almost did. But then he thought...if he did that...he would be no better than those arrogant fools he'd had to suffer when he'd been a boy...and again, when he'd been 'The Prophet of Zeal'...As much pain, and suffering, as he had witnessed...to inflict that in turn upon someone who'd not only meant him no harm, but had indeed healed him, almost 380 years after he'd tried to take over Guardia as 'The Magus'...it left a bitter taste in his mouth. If he did that...then he was no better than his own mother.

He nodded, slightly. The woman was obviously on the edge of insanity. He would repay her kindness. It was the only thing for him to do. And once they'd had a full day and night of dalliance...he could continue the search...

That evening, he lay beside her, in her bed. He was, for the first time, smiling slightly. He was proud of himself. Who knows, perhaps he'd done some good...to make up for a life of misdeed. If only the damned Frog could see him now! He'd rubbed the woman's back and feet, made lunch and dinner for her, taken her for a hike in the mountains, carried her back from the mountains, and even bedded her, using every sensous and romantic thing he could think of. Perhaps this good deed would pay whatever powers-may-be for him losing Schala, and failing to find her before now.

The next day, he departed, promising her that when next they met, if she were still single...he would offer to marry her. Of course, he suspected the likelihood of THAT happening to be astronomically against...but...at least she would have something to hope for. Something to keep her going.

He had to walk for days after that, before he found another red portal. But this one only served to anger him, as it took him to the dark gloominess of the 'End of Time'. Then he realized this may just work to his advantage. Perhaps he was closer to Schala than he'd thought. Magus sighed, walking up to Gaspar, who woke up just as he arrived, Janus barking, "You, old man... Guru... You once said that in this place...you see all, know all that happens. I'm looking for - " Gaspar nodded, slightly, finishing for him, "Schala. It is Schala you seek. Wizard, I have been waiting for you to find a means of getting here. When you entered that broken red portal, it brought you here. I'm afraid your search is at an end. But not from lack of effort..." The man sadly shook his head, "Schala, as you know her, is no longer among the living. She has been propelled to a place beyond any of our's reach. And worse...she has been absorbed by that which you and the others thought you destroyed. She is now a part of Lavos reborn...the Devourer of Time..."

Janus dropped to his knees, shaking, "Is there no way? No matter how dangerous? Any way at all?"

The old man shook his head sadly

And Janus Zeal, The Magus of the Mystics, the Prophet - And Prince - of the lost kingdom of Zeal, cried. Screamed. Roared. Ripped at some of his own hair in grief. His life-long search...for nothing. But Gaspar continued, "However...recent events in your life have done good. You have served to prevent the chance of Lavos's existence resuming. That makes again you've saved existence..."

Janus looked up, confused, "What...what do you mean...? ...The Woman? How was SHE important??" He demanded, his eyes narrowing, staring almost accusingly at Gaspar. If he was making something up, so help the Fates, he would rip the man apart...

Gaspar smiled, slightly, "Why don't you go find out? ...The portal to 1000 AD's 'Millenium Fair', in Guardia. Take it. And go speak with Crono. Do as he asks. You will learn her importance from there, Janus Zeal...and remember that had you not met her...things would have turned out...badly."

Janus nodded slowly, and got up, walking towards the portals, Gasper speaking up, "You should know, Prince... Schala is beyond your reach...but... she will be rescued from Lavos. That much is certain. She will be rescued...and she will be happy. Do not despair her fate in that regard..." Janus turned, and nodded, smiling slightly. His goal had originally been to get Schala...and protect her. If he couldn't do that, however...then at least somebody else was going to whip Lavos' ass one more time, and rescue her. He entered the portal, which snapped shut almost hungrily behind him. Had he known what he was about to learn, he might not have been so quick to do so...

End Chapter 2!


	3. Unusual Proposal

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Chrono Trigger. I'm making no money off this. If you paid money for this, get your money back.

Janus arrived at the castle, and spoke with the Guards, who led Janus to the King's throne, where Crono sat. Upon seeing Janus, he grinned, ear to ear, "Holy cow, Magus! How's the search goin'?" Janus shook his head, slightly, frowning, "The search is over. She is beyond my reach. Beyond all of our reaches. She ... she will be safe. ... The old man at the End of Time told me to ask you what you need of me..."

Crono frowned, "I'm so sorry, man...I truly am. Need? Well, I need nothing...but I do have a request...And maybe it'll cheer you up a bit..."

Janus nodded, slightly, "Then let's get it over with. What is it?"

Crono fetched out an invitation, from a pouch beside the throne, "Marle wanted me to get all of us from the ... 'Lavos Incident'...together... for a reunion. I didn't think we'd have a chance to invite you...given as you jump times like mad. The rest of us will be here...as will be some other friends I've made since then, and members of both our families. The Castle's dining room, just past Dusk."

Janus looked at the invitation, "You said a good number of people will be there? ...Then perhaps she'll be there..."

Crono tilted his head, "Who, Magus?"

Janus's eyes narrowed, "Someone I think I may...care about. Deeply. It's a long long story. Happened 20 years ago in this timeline...and only a few nights ago in reference to myself. Someone healed me when I was injured. I think... I think I grew to love her..."

Crono smiled, slightly, "I'll be damned. You ARE human!"

Janus rolled his eyes, but chuckled slightly, his fangs showing...

That evening, Janus arrived early, and upon mentioning his name, was escorted to the castle's dining chambers. There'd been a large large table set up, with placards in front of each seat. He walked around the table, spying the names: Of course, the 'Lavos Incident' group had been invited, entirely. Several politicians from Porre had been invited. The 33rd King of Guardia and his Chancellor...an empty spot had been set up in reverence to the dead queen of this era's Guardia...And as he came around the table, to the last placard, seated right beside his own, was Gina Turigga. Magus grinned. He'd get to meet her again after all. He'd had most the afternoon to think on it...and he'd finally decided that, with no other purpose in his life anymore, he could see about keeping his word to that girl who'd helped him. He carried in his pocket a set of Zealian engagement bands. He'd bought them for his 'Prophesier's Assistant' and the assistant's wife back in 12,000 BC,but the assistant had gone missing...and he'd never gotten around to returning them. The male one had been resized to fit his finger, then replaced in it's box. The female one sat in his cloak. Hey, if nothing else, he could break the Frog's mind when he proposed this evening...

"Holy God!"

Janus turned. It seems that someone else had come early: Gina. Janus smiled, "I told ya I'd come back. Sorry it's been so long...I hope it hasn't been difficult for you..."

Gina smiled, and pounced Janus, frenching him passionately, "Sunaj! Where have you been all this time?!"

Janus smiled, breaking his kiss with her, "I...I was searching for my family. They were lost. I had to walk thru time itself to find them...And then discovered I couldn't. They are ... gone. Where I cannot follow. I was in despair...but at least I still have you...and my name isn't Sunaj, honey...that's a pseudonym."

Gina raised an eyebrow, "A Time traveler... wow. Makes sense, though- wait, it's not Sunaj? ...Then what IS your name??"

Janus smiled, holding her, "I am Janus Zeal. I've had other names before. They are... unimportant, for now. I owe you an apology. I haven't aged...it's been mere days for me...but a couple decades for you.."

Gina chuckled, "Our son is going to be either upset because you haven't been around...or awestruck that you've returned..."

Janus's eyes went as wide as saucers, "...Son? ...I...WE ... have a son? ...I...I'm so sorry, Gina... you've had to raise him all without me...all alone..."

Gina shed a single tear, "...I had him. He kept me going, at least...Janus...did you mean...what you said? When you left?"

Janus breathed, "...I wasn't sure when I left. Took me a bit to realize it. I am now. Yes. Yes I am." He knelt on one knee, taking out the ring box. Gina's breath caught, as she realized what he was doing. Janus thought to himself, _Well...we'll announce it tonight. Better to know ahead of time..._

"Gina Turigga...Would you do me the honor...of becoming my wife?"

Gina smiled, and clenched her arms around Janus, "Of course I will!"

End of Chapter 3!


	4. The Son I Knew, But Knew Not

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Chrono Trigger. I'm making no money off this. If you paid money for this, get your money back.

Gina smiled, looking at her ring, watching it sparkle. Janus had told her about his origins, about 12,000 BC, about his quest to find his sister, and how he came to crash thru her roof. In turn, she had told him some about herself. Of course, she didn't want to scare him away, so she didn't mention her son's name...merely that he was royalty, and a good man, and that Janus would meet him this evening.

Janus smiled to himself, as well. Gina was still enamored with that engagement ring. After telling her so much about him, (Being careful to avoid the 'Magus' part - let's not scare the Guardian Citizen, of course) She had mentioned her son being royalty, and that he'd be joining the dinner this evening. That could only mean, in Janus' mind, that he would be in the party from Porre. Or perhaps his son had married into Marle's family, like Crono did? After all, it was known that the Zeal Royal Family were the ancestors of the Guardia Royal Family...perhaps he himself added to that unknowingly? Regardless, he sipped his ale, with the rest of the guests in attendance, as Crono stood, to give a speech...

"Ladies and Gentlemen assembled. This party this evening is to pay honor to a group of people. A group of people who followed me when I was not even married to my beautiful wife, Queen Nadia...People from all across the landscape of time itself. Friends of Guardia, Enemies of Guardia, and people who had never even HEARD of Guardia. They - ...All of us... we were children. Children who slowly became aware of horrible things in our future and past...and who chose to fight it...even when, years from now, it would have crushed the finest militaries of our world. I propose a toast... to the following distinguished men and women...

To Lucca...my childhood friend. An inventor. A Woman of Science, and head of the country's Orphanage. The true brains of our merry little band.

To Queen Nadia, who's love kept me going even when things seemed bleakest. Whom picked us each up, when we were down, and healed our wounds, mentally and physically.

To Robo. The Automaton of the future...Lucca's assistant in our own time. Even not of our kind, he gave of himself, time and time again, to ensure humanity's future was bright, and peaceful.

To Glenn. Guardian Knight. Devoted to his country with a solid will. Protector of Queen Leene, 400 years ago. Indeed, the same Knight whom directly aided in preserving Queen Nadia's life, when we first began our time traveling.

To Ayla, our Ancient Ancestor. We could not have repaired the legendary sword 'Masamune' without her guidance to find it's materials. Our protector in times long past... As well as being able to drink more Poi than any of us assembled here, on a good day!"

The assembled people chuckled, Ayla herself grinning, as Crono continued,

"and to Janus Zeal. Enemy of Guardia 400 years ago. But redeemed, thru leading us directly to Lavos...so that we could kill it. And thus safeguard the future of ALL people one this world, human and mystic alike!"

Janus stood, as Crono finished, and spoke, "Crono...may I speak a moment?"

Crono nodded, smiling, and took a seat, "Gladly, Magus"

At that, Gina's jaw dropped, slightly. THE Magus? Who traveled with her darling son?? Her mind reeled, as Janus spoke...

"...Guardian history remembers me as a monster. Leader of the Mystics in a violent and demoralizing war with your people. I was not but a General...following the orders of my leader, before Crono came along. I was... arrogant...so arrogant. Believed myself invincible. They came, and saw me attempting to summon Lavos. They fought me, and stopped me. They didn't know I was trying to kill Lavos. So, as best they knew, they were protecting Guardia. And I joined them. Only thru them could I possibly hope to crush Lavos. And, together, we did. And afterwords, I tried to locate a member of my family...whom had been missing, as a result. In that search, Guardia provided another example to me, of goodness. I entered a gate that dropped me in Guardia 20 years ago...but about 100 feet up. I was badly injured. With my past...my description...I could likely have been killed. But no. One of your own rescued me...healed me...showed me unconditional kindness. And in return I did something awful. I gave her a son, and then continued on my search. Another portal eventually brought me to this time. This day. And despite what I did...she was willing to forgive me...and accept my proposal of marriage. I can only hope I am given more opportunities to safeguard this country, and this world, in the future..."

Crono smiled, thinking to himself. So Magus had found this mysterious girlfriend after all, and they were going to get hitched. And he had a son in this time somewhere? ...Poor brat.

Janus continued, "...so I would like to thank her, in front of you all, for accepting me back into her life." Janus grabbed Gina's hand, and lifted her from her seat, and kissed her, passionatly

Crono's jaw dropped as his brain went completly blank. Magus was going to marry his mother?? Wait...

Crono stood up, flabbergasted, "You...her...me..??"

Janus frowned, looking at Crono, "Huh?"

Gina giggled, slightly, and motioned to Crono, "Janus, honey...that's our son. Crono."

And now Janus' mind ground gears, momentarily, as it processed this information. He then walked over to Crono, and just...looked at him

Lucca was covering her face, trying her hardest not to laugh her head off.

Queen Nadia blinked, and muttered, "If somebody calls me Queen Zeal the Second, I swear to God..."

Glenn couldn't have looked more shocked if Cyrus arose from the dead, walked into the room, took a seat, and started eating

Robo sat there impassivly. But whirring noises could be heard as new information was being appended to his biographical information on his friends

Ayla looked from Janus to Crono, blinked thrice, then held her head, shaking it, "Ow. Ayla Break Brain."

Janus finally spoke, "...Welcome to the Zeal family..."

Queen Nadia groaned, and facepalmed. Might as well change the royal registry at this point.

Crono just thought to himself, _Poor Me Indeed._

END

Well, that's all she wrote! First fanfic I've ever completed. R&R, yo?


End file.
